Como aire en los pulmones
by Kmiya
Summary: Lime Yaoi, UA. El Aire es el único capaz de avivar al Fuego de tal modo que llega a descontrolarse, así nunca sentirá remordimientos por lo que hace. Rare!Paring.


**¤******** Advertencias: **Lime Yaoi, Rare!Paring (?). UA.**  
****¤******** Palabras:** 545  
**¤ ****Agradecimiento:** a **Charlone** por betear nOn, y a **Miyu** por darme su opionión n-n.  
**¤ ****Dedicado especialmente:** a **Alega**, porque nunca hubiera pensado en esta pareja (y menos de esa forma) si no es por ella xD.  
**¤ ****Nota:** Viñeta creada para el foro **Duelo Literario**. Parte de mi tabla "Elementos" (Para _Aire_), donde mi claim es Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Como aire en los pulmones**

Era de conocimiento básico saber que el Aire siempre avivaba al Fuego, haciendo que sus llamas ardieran cada vez más fuerte y más grande e, incluso, el lograr que el Fuego se desbordara y perdiera el control.

Itachi Uchiha era muy conciente de eso, pero no precisamente porque se lo hayan dicho en clases, sino por la práctica que tenía con el tema. Según la _–única-_ amiga de su hermano menor, su elemento sería el Fuego, haciendolo una persona de carácter fuerte, alguien a quien no se podía detener a la hora de conseguir sus metas y era muy competitivo. Aunque, claro, Itachi variaba en algunos aspectos, siendo más reservado para sus cuestiones personales.

Mientras él era el Fuego, su persona más cercana era el Aire. Alguien muy sociable, libre en todos los aspectos, bondadoso y que no duda en ofrecer su ayuda. Podría decirse que era alguien totalmente distinto a él, pero a la vez lo complementaba.

Muchas veces Itachi dudaba de porque estaba con un chiquillo, y no sólo porque él fuera más grande, sino por el comportamiento del mismo. A veces se mostraba como un verdadero infante: haciendo el tonto, realizando bromas sin mucho sentido, hablando y comiendo sin parar. Otras veces se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, porque parecía que su hermanito también estaba interesado de cierta forma en _su_ chico y sabía que saldría lastimado, tarde o temprano –aunque claro, estas veces eran más cortas que las otras, porque los Uchiha no entregan lo suyo fácilmente-. Pero todas esas veces desaparecían de su mente cuando se encontraba con él.

Naruto podía ser molesto, a veces infantil o incluso tonto, pero cuando estaban a solas parecía mostrar su verdadera identidad, activando la vena más egoísta de Itachi y su deseo de nunca compartirlo con nadie.

Él era Fuego y todo en Naruto era Aire. Porque con el simple toque de sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, de una manera tan lenta y suave que lo enloquecía, en una íntima caricia, lograban avivar las llamas en su interior, desatando un sentimiento que nunca se había aceptado sentir. A veces se sentía ofendido, por el hecho de que un simple crío lo pusiera de esa manera, dejándolo llevar el control de la relación. Pero cuando lo sentía dentro de si, embistiéndolo, mordiendo sus hombros, marcándolo como suyo, lo olvidaba todo. Porque ese crío era Naruto, él único que lo llenaba completamente –en varios aspectos-.

Con él sólo era Itachi, un chico más, no el heredero del Clan Uchiha, o el hermano de su mejor amigo o el ídolo de su escuela. No, simplemente Itachi, el chico con el que compartía el lecho, al que podía enloquecer con simples toques, la persona con la cual podía hablar sin temor a que lo juzgara, a pesar de lo frío que se mostraba algunas veces.

Itachi lo era todo para Naruto y el Uchiha lo sabía, conocía el temor del Uzumaki a perderlo, pues al parecer se había convertido en algo parecido a la sangre en sus venas, en algo que sino tenía, ya no podría seguir viviendo.

Lastima que Naruto no conociera el mayor secreto de Itachi. Y es que, para el Uchiha, el Uzumaki era tan preciado, como el aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_ Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_ Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3 (Además, recuerda: un gatito muere cada vez que no se deja review)_


End file.
